


Please be Gaydar

by smolbirbplant



Series: Queer Super Legends of Flarrow [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, Bisexual Barry, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Oneshot, Queer Character, Queer Cisco, flashvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: Cisco has a crush on Barry Allen, but he doesn't know if Barry likes guys and he doesn't know how to ask.





	

Barry had never hid his sexuality. He wasn’t shoving it in everybody’s faced that he was bisexual, he would do simple things like not change the pronouns when talking about one of his college boyfriends. The first time he did this Cisco thought that he had just heard wrong because there was no way in hell that Barry wasn’t straight. Cisco just thought that his please by gaydar was making him hear things. 

 

Cisco thought that people couldn’t be casual about their sexuality because of how much he had to hide his when he was growing up. Dante held his high school boyfriend over his head as leverage so he could get away with anything. Cisco knew that their parents would flip out if Dante said that he saw Cisco kiss another boy. Dante didn’t have any proof, but Cisco knew that Dante’s word would be enough to get him grounded for life. Cisco ended up breaking up with him, telling him to go be with somebody that isn’t afraid of leaving the closet. Other than that Cisco had limited himself to strictly date girls and only talk about his attraction to girls. His male crushes were things that were never spoken of.

  

Barry and Iris have gone to CC pride ever since Barry came out to her when they were seventeen. They were sitting in Iris’ room working on a US History project and Iris was talking about how hot their student teacher Mr.Williams was. “Sorry Barry, I know you don’t really care,” Iris rolled her eyes and they sat in silence for a few moments 

Barry just blurted it out.“I’m bisexual,” Iris stopped writing about the Holy Commonwealth and put her pencil down before turning towards Barry.

“Mr.Williams is mine and if I catch your flirting with him I will end you,” Barry laughed as the stress of telling her left his body all at once. From then on Barry’s walls were completely down with Iris and they were closer than ever. 

When CC pride was coming around the corner Barry made Iris ask Joe if the two of them could go. Joe didn’t ask her who the queer one was, he just said they couldn’t drink and had to be home by eleven. It was kind of obvious that Barry was queer when he came home wrapped up in a bisexual pride flag he bought at a stand. When Joe saw his tried teens he just smiled at how comfortable they were with themselves.

 

Cisco went into work at Star labs with a mission. Find out if Barry Allen is queer. Because if he was Cisco was planning on trying to be allowed to touch the lightning given abs.

There was a big gust of wind as Barry came back with two cardstock Jitters coffee cups, one for himself, and one for Cisco. “So Barry what types of people did you hang out with in college?” Cisco asked without looking up from his goggles he was tinkering with.

“Most of the people I hung out with also were in some sort of science major,” Barry sat down and smirked, “It was nice to have people always around you to share notes with and to have default lab partners,” Barry took a long sip of coffee before Cisco broke the silence.

“What about romance? Did you date?” Cisco knew that he could have been a bit more discrete, but the way that Barry was sitting with his legs open and his shirt unbuttoned one button more than normally made that somewhat hard.

“I had a few partners during my time at college,” Partners? Cisco thought That's not gender specific, could he be queer? “Nothing ended up working out for more than a few months and I don’t see any of them anymore,”

“Are you queer?” Cisco blushed as soon as the words escaped his mouth. That was not supposed to happen.

“I’m uh, bisexual,” Barry looked intently at his empty takeout Jitters coffee. “Why?” This is it Cisco. He’s hot, single, and queer. Just don’t make a fool out of yourself.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee sometime,” Cisco could feel the sweat flooding his armpits.

“I just got us Coffee,” Cisco and Barry blushed, too busy by their own embarrassment to notice that it was mutual. “Not that I don’t want to hang out,” Barry paused and looked over at Cisco. “Or go on a date, if you were asking me on one,” 

“Yeah,” Cisco looked up and their eyes met. “That’s what I had in mind,”

“Then yes,” Barry smirked nervously, “But not coffee, a date with a time, day, and location to be determined,”

“That sounds good, whatever we end up doing I bet it will be a blast,” Cisco smiled and took a long drink of his coffee.


End file.
